fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uragi (Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Uragi (浦議) is the Jigumo Ninja (Black Spider Ninja) of the Black Spider Clan. A Fan-made character of the Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, the Naruto & Ninja Gaiden (along with DOA) Xover. The son of the Overlord of the Yamigakure, nephew of Genshin, and brother of Menma. Appearance All Black shozoku with spiderweb designs with a 4-red eyed spider headpiece like Genshin. He had a katana strapped on his backside, while he had claws on his right forearm. History Along with his brother Menma that he was born of the blood of the Black Spider. Since he and Menma trained in the arts of the Black Spider. With the guidance of his father. He was skilled in kenjutsu in reverse-grip and claw dual wield like his father. After all, his skills in dual wield were extremely prodigy-level. According to Naruto during the Chunin Exams, he and Uragi appeared to be the sons of Genshin. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi During the past years since the the spies were informed about the son of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the later Minato Namikaze about since Konoha's retribution declared by the Hayabusa Village. Since they heard about the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had lied to her when about the Kyuubi attack.Chapter 12 from Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi Since Genshin had heard about their clan-mates were killed in the Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). So he and his team were be participate the Chunin Exams. To kill the children of Kushina, and Ryu Hayabusa since with the blood of the dragon flows into their veins. Power & Abilities Unlike Menma, he utilized with the same style as Genshin. Since with a sword and claw dual wield combo. After all, that his father were impressed witnessed his skills. He is much skillful as his father, he also being skilled how fast and deadly he is. He is skilled marksman with a bow and arrow, and then skilled with a zambato-type weapon such as giant knife, even though instead of a Zanbato-type sword. Weapons # Katana (Reverse Grip) - a katana with a red cloth handle, bronzed square handle. # Claws (From one of the Falcon Claws) - A Tekagi-shuko. # Incendiary Shuriken, # Shurikens and Kunais, #Herureizā (Hellraiser) - The weapon he wields happens to be a giant knife, it didn't had a guard, which it wa, which unlike to a bowie knife, but also had clip point in the tip, ricasso on between guard and cutting edge, no hilt and wooden handle. - A Great Knife-like two-handed Broadsword - Refer to Silent Hill. Pyramid Head's Great Knife. #Bow - is a long range projectile weapon. A black wooded bow, unlike the Hayabusa VIllage's basic and typical one with red and white accent: As a projectile weapon that makes no sound, it has an advantage over firearms. Arrow Types: * Arrow: Basic arrow with a pointed arrowhead used for piecing targets. * Explosive Arrow: An arrow with an explosive tip, exploding upon impact, useful against exposed targets such as Vigoorian soldiers manning machine gun turrets. * APFSDS Core Arrow: Or Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot Core Arrow, this arrow is made from heavy tungsten material, giving it superb penetration capability, useful against armoured vehicles such as Tanks and Helicopters. Techniques * Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi (Substitute), Henge (Transformation), Kaen Bunshin (Fire Clone), * Nenshō Yaiba (燃焼刃; Combustion Blade) - A fire-imbued, addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade, * Raiba (雷牙; Lightning Claw) - A lightning-imbued, additional line ninjutsu. Its creates the claws sharper and faster. Meiton (Darkness Release): * To be added... Katon (Fire Release): * to be added... Raiton (Lightning Release): * To be added... Doton (Earth Release): * To be added... Fuuton (Wind Release): * to be added... Bakuton (Explosion Release): * To be added... Yōton (Lava Release): * To be added... Shakuton (Scorch Release): * To be added... Ninpo: # Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon"), # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), # Art of the Piercing Void (Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave"), Trivia * Based on the fanmade character from Shinachiku's First Adventure by thesaiyanjedi. Reference